Uninvited
by meetjay88
Summary: A oneshot of Bella's struggle to decide between the werewolf that loves her and the vampire she thinks she loves. Its a totally different style from my norm.
1. Chapter 1

Uninvited

Like anyone would be I am flattered by your fascination with me

Like any hot-blooded woman I have simply wanted an object to crave

But you, you're not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight

"You know, Edward. You have to consider the option that I might be better for her," Jacob growled as he took steps closer to Edward.

" Jacob, stop!" I yelled

" She doesn't want you," Edward snarled back.

Jacob scoffed. " She doesn't know what she wants."

" Hey!" I yelled " I know what I want." Didn't I? I mean, he is what I longed for, for so long.

" If you know what you want, then why did you ask me to kiss you?" Jacob asked.

" I was hoping it would cure your obsession with me." I said meekly.

" My obsession with you? Bella, you're obsessed with me. You're the one that comes running to find me every time I try to let go. Admit it, you may crave him but you need me."

" That's enough, mongrel. You got your prize. Now, leave. Go fight with the rest of your mutts."

" See what I'm saying? I didn't come back because I wanted to. She begged for me to be brought back."

" Yeah, so you could trick her into feeling sorry for you. You knew she would ask you."

" Okay, true. I know the inner workings of her mind. It must suck that your little trick doesn't work on her, yet I can read her like a book," Jake sneered. " So, first of all, when I told you I would fight for her, I never said I would fight fair. Second, it wouldn't have worked if she didn't have feelings for me. If there wasn't the slightest possibility that she might choose me, choose us."

I can't believe I'm standing here at the center of an argument between a vampire and a werewolf, in the middle of a vampire invasion none the less. I mean, they're talking about me like I'm not even here.

" But you know what? I'm out. I have some vampires to kill."

I nodded, but as he began to walk away I had this sickening feeling in my stomach. My heart felt as if it were being drug out of my chest with every step he took away from me. It was as if my heart and body were trying to tell me something different then my mind. It said, 'let him go'. And I did, until I felt as if my breath was being sucked away from me.

Must be strangely exciting To watch the stoic squirm

Must be somewhat heartening To watch shepherd need shepherd

But you you're not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight

" Jacob, wait!" I yelled breathlessly after him. It was like a knee jerk reaction, I couldn't stop it. I briefly looked at Edward before turning to Jake. Edward's stoic expression now looked uncomfortable.

" What Bella?" Jacob asked flatly.

" You're right," I said as I hung my head. I couldn't look at him or Edward. I had felt these feelings for Jake for a while now. I just never wanted to admit it. But him walking away like this felt as if it would kill me.

" About what?" he spoke in a calm mask not letting his emotions show.

"All of this isn't on you. I have feelings for both of you." I hung my head again, refusing to look at either Jacob or Edward. "I've had them for a while now."

Like any uncharted territory I must seem greatly intriguing

You speak of my love like You have experienced love like mine before

But this is not allowed You're uninvited An unfortunate slight

" Bella, love, this is your decision, not ours," Edward spoke softly to me. I could hear the pain in his voice.

" I will love you no matter what. I cant help it, but you need to decide," Edward said

" But-"

" No buts, Bella. You need to decide. Not right now but you need to make a decision." Jacob leaned down and kissed my hair before running to the tree line. Shortly after, a russet wolf stuck his head out of the trees before taking off for battle, leaving me standing there blankly looking after him.

I don't think you unworthy I need a moment to deliberate

" I'm going to patrol the area and give you a little space to think," Edward said in a low pained voice. He grabbed my hand and kissed it before he too took off, leaving me with alone.

I walked into the tent and sat down, putting my head in my hands as all the uninvited thoughts and emotions began to swirl around. I shouldn't be having them. I'm supposed to be in love with Edward, not Jacob.

They were right, though. I had to decide. It was unfair to string both of them along. It was time to choose. I began to play back the conversations I had with other people about my relationships with both Jacob and Edward.

Now that I'm thinking about it, mostly everyone has told me that Edward is no good for me. That I'm a different person when I'm with him. I'm not myself. His own family has told me the same things. Hell, even Edward has told me he is no good for me so the question is: Why am I so determined to stay with him?

Edward loves me unconditionally. Our love is like an all encompassing flame that consumes me. It's heavy wrought with cautions.

But, Jacob...Jacob is untamed but not as heavy. It feels right. Light like I am able to breathe. Like he is my air and sun. It's not the same drug induced feeling I have with Edward, it feels natural. I am truly myself and at ease with him. He is my best friend, of course. Perhaps that's how he was able to infiltrate my heart, unnoticed for so long.

I don't have that friendship with Edward. Though, he is very giving.

Sometimes it feels like Edward has my soul balancing in his hand while Jacob has my heart. Lately, though, it feels like Jake is beginning to get a grip on my soul as well.

One can't live without a heart but they can live without a soul. The question is, is it worth living with out?

I thought on it long and hard but I finally came to my decision, knowing the only thing to do is to wait so I could tell them.

I stepped outside of the tent to get some much needed air. Edward hadn't come back yet but Seth was back at his post. I walked over towards him and rubbed his muzzle.

" Is everything okay?" I asked.

He shook his head and whimpered at the same time. I knew he wished he could have been in the fight. Suddenly, he was on his feet, growling, and slowly stepping backwards. He pushed me back in the process until my back was against a rocky surface.

I could hear rustling in the trees before I saw the dreaded flame red hair running through the line to the clearing with Edward right behind her. An unidentified newborn was right behind him.

Seth went into a defensive stance, pacing in front of me, before he began to attack. It seemed the fight between him and the newborn lasted forever, when it really only lasted for about a minute before he had him torn to pieces.

Edward and Victoria were still in their dance-like battle when Seth was finished. It wasn't until she made one wrong step and then, it was over. Seth phased back to his human form,

pulled up his shorts faster then my eyes could catch, and began collecting the pieces, starting a fire to burn them.

Edward cautiously approached me. To have seen him just moments ago tear apart another creature, I should be terrified but I wasn't. At least, not of that. I had to let him know what I decided. I started to explain but I didn't have to.

" You chose him, didn't you?" I could only nod at first.

" Yes, but, Edward, I still love you." I began to say but he cut me off.

" Bella, you don't have to explain. I already knew if there ever came a time that it was necessary to have to choose between us, it would be him. I love you, too. I always will." He came to me and placed one last chaste kiss on my lips before disappearing.

" Seth, take me to him please."

" Sure, Bella." He ran off again so he could phase. When he came back, he knelt down so I could climb on his back. As soon as I was secured, he raced off to the clearing were the other wolves were. Jacob's back was to us at first. He was in human form, picking up a piece of what looked like pale stone. The rest of the wolves were doing the same as well as the Cullens with the exception of Esme and Carlisle. They stood around something or someone. I couldn't quite see who or what it was.

We continued to walk past them, coming closer to Jacob. He looked as if he was lost in thought while performing his task. I was still on Seth's back when he turned around. He looked at me and froze. I couldn't help the wide grin that blossomed upon my face as I stared into his eyes and I mouthed 'I choose you', as I pointed to him in the process.

He looked at me in disbelief at first, before he smiled the brightest Jacob smile I have ever seen. I swear, his face should have been split in two. He dropped the pieces he was holding in the fire and stared at me. I simply nodded my head. Our eyes were locked on one another as he began to run at a slow human pace towards me. Seth knelt down so that I could climb off of him. As I did, I noticed Jacob's facial expression change. He looked terrified and then in a split second, he phased and lunged at us.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Jacob landed with a resounding yelp. I never saw what he went after. Seth rolled his body in such a way that it gently dislodged me from his body as he and the rest of the pack descended on the thing. I crawled over to Jacob who was laying only a few feet away from me.

He was still in wolf form, whimpering in pain. I couldn't see where he was hurt, there was too much fur. Embry and Sam had phased back to human and were attempting to get me away from him. I fought as hard as I could, gripping onto him. I had finally chosen him and I wasn't about to let him go.

" Bella, we need him to phase back so we can see what's wrong. We need you to let go."

" No. I'll get him to phase," I sobbed. The tears were running down my face.

" You're too close. He could hurt you. Just…"

" I said no. If he hurts me in the process then so be it. It's no more than I have done to him," I said as I brought the hand that had been on his neck to wipe some of the tears from my face. That's when I noticed the blood. But, it didn't sicken me like it usually does. I was too focused on Jacob.

" Jacob, phase so we can see what's wrong," I told him soothingly. He weakly growled, then whimpered at me.

" You heard what I said. I'm not leaving you and you wont hurt me. Now, do it." He whimpered once more before I felt the fur on my hands shift and become skin. I watched in amazement as his body changed before my eyes. I immediately began to scan his body for injuries. His whimpers turning to grunts as Carlisle rushed to his side to help him.

His right arm and leg were twisted in an unnatural position, the right side of his chest slightly caved in. It was as if his entire right side had been crushed. But, that wasn't the worst of his injuries. I lifted my hand from where the blood had previously come from and that's were it was. My worst fear. He had been bitten.

The pack and Cullens were circled around us. Upon seeing what I saw, they all hung their heads. I knew what it meant. There was no hope. Vampire venom was fatally poisonous to the werewolves. But they had to try.

" Cant your try something to save him" Sam yelled. " Try sucking the venom out like you did for Bella.

" I can try but because of the location I doubt it will work she bit him on his carotid artery that's like the blood express way" He answered before putting his lips to the wound and began sucking.

We all waited on baited breath. Sam, Paul, and Quil were holding his body down from the thrashing and I held his head. After a few moments Carlisle broke his lips away from his skin his lips were coated with blood.

" Its not going to work if I suck anymore out he'll die plus its already reached his lungs I can hear them failing."

" So does that mean a blood transfusion wouldn't work?" Seth ask

" No it wouldn't by time I would get everything set up he'll…" Carlise took and unneeded breath to steady himself. " He'll be gone"

Blood began rushing to my head I could hear my heart beating as I listen to what Carlise said. I could vaguely hear Carlise ask Alice how far away they were and if she could try and get Edward he would be needed.

" Carlise can't you do something about the pain. Leah asked " He's suffering."

" Jasper can try" I whispered.

" My gifts only work on emotions Bella. The most I can do is give him and adrenaline rush."

" Exactly Humans are less prone to feel pain when having an rush" I answered my voice soft My eyes never leaving Jacobs face which was twisted in pain.

" Okay I'll try"

I could tell that the rush was working Jacobs body seemed to relax some what. And then his eyes began to flutter open. I looked down into Jacob's eyes, he was staring at me. Anger flushed through my body.

" Bella" he groaned

" You idiot! Why did you do that?"

" She was going to…." He wheezed and coughed. " Hurt you. I couldn't let that happen," he finished.

I began to break down in tears again, sobbing. Jake's face fell, he looked so vulnerable and sad.

" Don't cry, Bells. Everything will be okay."He lifted his left hand and wiped the tears from my face. His eyes began to look distant, as if he were looking at something.

" I see her, Bells. She's as beautiful as I remember."

" See who, Jacob?"

" My mom. She says I have to come with her."

" Jacob, no! You can't! Not yet! We need you. I need you here with me."

" Sshhh, don't cry. She says it will only be for a little while. I'll wait for you with her." He began coughing and wheezing again. It was as if he couldn't catch his breath.

" Jacob, don't you dare leave me. After all the work you put into me, I choose you. I chose you, Jacob. I chose us. I love you. I can't be without you."

His coughing stopped and he put his hand on my cheek. I leaned forward and kissed his forehead and hair the way he always did me. He looked at me and smiled my smile. It wasn't as bright as it usually was. His teeth were stained with blood.

" You chose me?"

" Yes, yes, I choose you. Stay with me. Please don't go." His eyes that were once bright pools began to dim.

" I choose you too, Bells." He laughed. " It was always you. I love you." The last part came out as a whisper as his eyes lost focus and crossed, still fixed upon my face.

" No," I whispered. " Jake," I called and shook him. No response " Jacob, please."

" JAKE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU, I NEED YOU, COME BACK, PLEASE! PLEASE! GOD, PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted hysterically.

I felt cold arms embrace me and pull me away from Jacob. Arms I knew belonged to Edward. It wasn't his embrace I wanted though. I wanted Jacob. I began kicking and punching in the air trying to get back to him. I refused to think that he was gone. He'll come back. He said it was only for a little while.

" LET ME GO!" I screamed.

" Bella, no. They have to leave now. The Volturi are coming. You don't want to lose the rest of the wolves. You need to let them go and take Jake's body with them." Edward spoke in his velvet voice trying to soothe me, but it wasn't working it would never work. It wasn't the voice I wanted to hear, needed to hear. Then I realized what he had said to me.

Body? Jacob's body? He was gone. Upon realizing that, I felt as if I were dying, too. This pain. It was worse then when Edward left me. There was no hiding from it. I couldn't go numb, as I had done before. It was all consuming. My chest, my heart, both felt as if they were caving in. This was worse then when James bit me. It was if my body and mind were imploding on itself.

I was wrong when I thought that Edward had a piece of my soul or of my heart. Jacob was the one who had both the whole time and he was taking them with him.

" God, make it stop. Make the pain stop," I cried out. My body was shaking, in convulsions.

" Bella, calm down. Jasper, do something to calm her." Jasper's face was contorted in concentration and pain.

" I'm trying, Alice. It's too much. Her body is going into overload. These aren't just emotions. Her body is in physical pain. I don't know how she's still awake. She passed the normal human pain threshold a long time ago. Her brain should have shut down by now and she should be in a comma "

As he was saying this, Embry and Quil gently picked up Jacob's body and began to take him away from the area. They were taking me with him. I could feel my heart and soul leaving with my beautiful Jacob. Edward still had me in his arms so I couldn't run after them.

He was cooing softly in my ear to me it only made the pain worse. Why did I have to be so stubborn? If I would have chosen Jacob sooner, it would be his arms I would be in now, not Edwards.

I faintly heard Sam saying not to take him to Billy just yet and for them to wait for him. They nodded, then quickly took my sun away.

I stopped fighting Edward and began fight to breath clutching at my chest. Not only did my heart and soul go with Jacob but as well as my air supply.

" God, Jasper, try harder." Edward yelled.

Then that's when I finally felt a slight bit of calmness entering my body. I grabbed onto it, trying to relieve some of the pain. It wasn't working like it should but it did knock the edge off. I could breathe again, though I didn't want to. Truly, I just wanted to die.

I wanted to go with Jacob. How could I go on? It felt as if I was already dying, like he was calling to me to join him.

I sat on the ground with my knees to my chest, slightly rocking back and forth. It felt as if I wasn't even there. I couldn't think. I could only feel and it was in the rawest form. I awaited the Volturi with the Cullens. I couldn't tell you what was said until the question came about me still being mortal. That's when I knew what I had to do.

Jacob asked me to choose him, to choose us. And I did. I'll be damned if I'm not going to be with him.

" I don't want to be turned," I said at an inaudible whisper for normal human ears. Of course, they heard me.

" Bella, you don't know what your saying," came Edwards voice. I hadn't realized he'd let go of me only to stand in front of me as if to be my first line of defense.

" I know exactly what I'm saying. I don't want to be one of you. I don't want to be turned. I refuse."

" Tsk tsk tsk. Aro won't be pleased. He was so hoping to see what you would be like as one of us," Jane mockingly pouted.

" Bella, please think about what you are saying. No one is saying you have to be turned today," Alice pleaded.

" NO! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE! I WANT TO GO WITH HIM!" I yelled then weakly and breathlessly continued " I can't take this pain. Jasper is holding back some of my emotions for now, but he can't hold them back forever. And when he lets go, I know the weight of this is going to kill me. So, just let me go now."

I know if vampires could cry, the Cullens would definitely be doing it now. Even Rosalie and Emmett.

" Bella, I wont stand by and let you do this," Edward snarled, his voice pained and his face looking as if he were a burning man.

" None of us will." Said Rosalie " This is no better then being one of us Bella I don't want to see you die I want to see you live. We all do you can get through this. I know you're hurting I understand but please, please don't do this. Like Edward said we wont stand by we will fight."

" Bella please we can get you help you have people here who still love you you'll be hurting them too if you do this." Carlisle added.

" What will I do with out you little sis." Emmetts voice came in as I have never heard it before. Broken. " Who will I get to blush ten times in 5 minutes for me. Please don't. stay with us."

" Please Bella." was all Esme got out before she began to sob though no tears came out.

I looked over to Edward who was now having a silent conversation with Alice. I knew what he was asking I didn't have to read minds to know. I knew my future was black.

" Bella love please listen to reason. Things will get better." Edward plead with me.

" You can't guilt me into changing my mind." I said still slightly gasping. My voice was shaky and riddled with pain an sorrow.

" Those same people will be hurt if I go through the change why live a lie." I took another gasping shaky breath.

" Just know that I love you all. Tell my family that." I let out a sob.

" I'm tired, and I want to be with Jacob. I can't fight anymore. You won't fight either. Alec won't let you I'm the only one his mist doesn't affect. You have no choice," I said as I reached in my pocket and took out the razor that I used earlier to leave a fresh trail of blood. One drop is all it would take for it to be over.

I pressed the razor into my skin on my wrist, causing me to bleed. The Cullens did try to fight they all charged but were all quickly crippled in pain before I then saw them on the ground looking as if they couldn't see. I knew that Alec was using his gift.

Immediately after that, I felt Jasper's grip on my emotions dissipate as I was hit full force with the pain again, followed by icy lips and sharp teeth piercing my arm where I made the incision.

My body and mind were already in so much turmoil that the venom didn't affect me like before. I was already on fire. I already felt the worst pains you could possibly imagine times ten. I already felt as if I were dieing before, so it was like I didn't even feel it.

I knew it wouldn't take long. As I felt the blood draining from my body, I saw my life pass by but I could only see the parts of it with Jake. That's all I wanted to see. His smile. His eyes. His sunniness. His warmth. Him.

And that's when I saw them, Sarah and my Jacob. He was standing there with open arms, awaiting me. I gladly ran into them.

" See, I told you it wouldn't be long," he whispered into my hair as he wrapped me in his signature hug. Sarah smiled at me brightly. It was his smile.

" Ready?" I nodded my head as we began to walk towards the light. Jacob and I paused as Sarah continued on. He kissed me like he had before the fight as we were bathed in the blinding light.

* * *

Sam's POV

When we went into this battle, we went in knowing that there was a possibility that some of us might not make it back. We were going to war. Still, that didn't prepare us for what happened. It should have been one of the happiest days of their lives.

She finally came to her senses and chose him. It should have been a celebration. They were free from the reign of terror the red headed leech had caused. But it wasn't. Instead, it ended up with the loss of three lives. If the Cullens had just killed that newborn, this wouldn't have happened.

I knew the moment that Jake took his last breath that Bella would soon follow behind him. That is why I told the guys to wait. They knew it as well. It's the pull of the imprint, a blessing and a curse. When the imprint dies, the wolf dies. If not from the initial pain, then from the lack of will to live. I know it happened the other way around but we all also knew Bella wasn't wired right.

Bella didn't know about the imprint though. Jacob never told her. Of course, the pack knew. We were there when it happened in the meadow, when the leech with dreads attempted to kill Bella. That was the first time he saw her after phasing. It took the entire pack to call him back to his senses.

Jake had planned on telling her eventually, but he said he wanted her to choose him for him, because she loved him. Not because of some "Quileute mumbo jumbo". His words, not mine.

I watched the whole thing from the forest. I made sure I was downwind so the Italy vamps wouldn't smell me. Bella looked so broken. She was gasping for breath at times. Her heart would have stopped if it hadn't been for the southern Cullen. She begged them to end it. And finally, the Italy vamps did. It seems that she agreed she would become one of them. And by her refusing, she knew they would kill her. So, that's what she did.

It took every fiber of my being not to attack. But, I knew it was inevitable and to prolong it would only make her suffer.

As soon as the bloodsuckers drained her, they discarded the body as if it were worthless. And without another word to the Cullens, they left. Edward was immediately at her side, holding the limp and lifeless body. As much as I disliked them, they had a right to know.

So, I told them about the imprint and explained to them that nothing could be done to save her. She would have found a way to end it if the heartache that was being kept at bay didn't kill her first.

I had to convince them to let me take her body with me. I wanted to keep them together. I felt as if that's how they would have wanted it.

When I approached Quil, Embry, and the rest of the pack at the edge of the forest by the Blacks, I didn't have to explain anything to them. They already knew. They had stoic masks upon their faces. Refusing to let the cries I knew they felt come through. Hell, I wanted to cry out myself.

Leah walked ahead of us. She was the one to hold the door for us to make our way inside the house. Every one filed in ahead of Quil, Embry and I. Billy knew something was wrong when Jake didn't walk in first.

He began to wheel forward pushing at the boys to clear the way. When he saw him, he let out a cry that I have only heard in my worst nightmares. Rachel was in the back of the house and upon hearing her father's cry, she ran to see what was wrong.

She immediately fell to her knees at her fathers side, which caused all of us to break. We couldn't bear to put the bodies on the ground so we sank to the ground still holding them. The only one who was stoic enough to make the call to Charlie was Leah. I was too speechless and overcome with emotion to say anything. It was the first time as their Alpha that I showed that I truly cared. Leah also called Emily with the news and she was there to mourn our fallen warrior and his mate.

Charlie burst into the house frantically.

" Where is she?" he called " Bella, where…" He froze when he saw them in our arms.

" No! She's not! He's not…"

I could only nod my head. I was still unable to speak. Charlie got down on the floor beside Billy who was now out of his wheelchair holding Jacob.

It was tragic. Billy and Charlie always celebrated their children together and now they will have to mourn them together as well. I released Bella to Charlie as I made a weak attempt to stand. Emily was there with her tear stained cheeks to help me.

" Sam, sit. It's okay. You don't have to be strong right now, okay?" I nodded and broke down again in fresh tears.

" They were only kids. Two kids in love caught up in a whirlwind they had no place in. And now they were gone." I whispered.

The house then shook with the mournful howls of the pack at the lost of their fallen brother and sister. That day was truly the worst day of my life.

Charlie and Billy agreed that they would want to stay together because of the way they left us.

We told Charlie everything. We figured he deserved to know how and why his daughter left him.

They decided to have a double funeral for them in Forks and they were to be buried on Quileute land beside each other in the sacred spot reserved for chiefs and alphas. This was specially arranged because Jake was to be our Chief and alpha and she our queen.

Jake and Bella touched more people then I would have ever thought. It seemed as if all of Forks, La push and Port Angeles were at the funeral including the Cullens.

The council and I decided it was only right to let the Cullens attend so we allowed them on our lands for the day. They were also Bella's pall bearers with the exception of the one they called Esme. And the Pack members were Jacob's. Esme did however, walk alongside her family, carrying a white gold urn.

Upon looking, I knew it was Edward. I had received word that three days after Bella's death, Edward took his own life by setting himself on fire, becoming the burning man that I once saw. He left a simple note nearby: "I never planned to live long after she left this world."

They weren't going to spread his ashes. The Cullens said that he would have wanted to be here.

The funeral was as beautiful as a funeral could be. The caskets were adorned in white and blue carnations as well as a wreath with a picture that they had taken at a bonfire. They had bright smiles on their faces and were laughing. Bella had her head thrown back and Jacob was leaning forward, their hands clasped in one another's.

Leah and Alice got together and sung "I never dreamed you'd leave in Summer and They wont go until I go" by Stevie Wonder. I had forgotten how beautiful Leah's voice was or her piano playing.

Charlie and Billy spoke of their children, leaning on each other for support Renee was unable to speak but she was up there with them. Charlie talked bout Bella's epic clumsiness, and Billy gave the story of Jacobs addictive catch phrase Sure, Sure. I never would have thought that those were his first words.

Rachel Paul and Rebecca spoke next. They spoke of how much they tormented him and Bella when they were kids. Paul commented " I sure will miss Jacob breaking my nose." The crowd laughed. " This is good. This is the way they would have wanted it. Jake and Bella wouldn't have wanted all this sadness. They would want everyone to laugh." So this smile is for you two." The three of them looked to the heavens with blistering bright smiles two were identical to Jacob. And when they faced the crowd again I saw a single tear roll down Paul's cheek.

Quil and Embry spoke for Jacob, recalling their escapades from childhood until his untimely death. They actually got the crowd to laugh a few more times as they described their antics. But, they too had to lean on one another for support by the end, whispering, "I love you, bro."

Alice and Emmett recalled some of their stories of Bella and how much they loved her Emmett told of how he enjoyed making her blush and Alice recalled how she tortured Bella by playing life size Barbie or taking shopping trips. " Bella always called me a demented pixie and Emmett the jovial bear." they got a few laughs as well.

Seth finished up the funeral by telling how much he looked up to Jacob and how Bella was his little big sister or at least that's what he called her. He even dished on his small crush on her and how Jacob would just laugh it off while ruffling his hair. He finished with a tearful solo rendition of when I am silent. There wasn't a dry eye in the place.

Charlie was determined to lead the precession to the burial site, stating that he was still the Chief of Police. It was his duty and yet another way he could honor his daughter and his son. Leah was in the car with us as we passed Forks High School. The memorial they left for Bella and Jake could be seen. That's when she finally broke. There were candles and pictures of Bella as well as teddy bears.

We gave them the traditional Quileute send off. The women sung songs as the men, mainly the pack, performed a tribal dance before we started the line to leave the flowers and mementos on their coffins. Charlie left Bella's mp3 player for her and a picture of Jake and Bella when they were kids for both of them. Billy left a wolf carving for both as well as one of Jake's ratchets for him.

I noticed that Emily had been clutching something the entire funeral and I finally got to see what it was. She placed a kiss on both coffins before leaving a bell on Jake's coffin, symbolizing his Bells, and a russet wolf that looked exactly like Jake. It had a bright grin like he always had and it was holding a sun that said: "You are my sunshine." I swear, everyone broke down again at seeing that.

Finally, they were laid to rest. Entire community chipped in on their grave marker which was a large wolf with a petite girl riding on top. The inscription on it was simple, yet so them.

"Here lies Bella Swan and Jacob Black. Together forever, just Jake and Bells."

It hurts that they never got their happy ending here. Especially, in this uninvited world of monsters. But, I know that where ever they are now happy and together.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know I swore I'd never do one of these but it seems I am. Sorry Please don't hate me. * Ducks under desk.* Okay guys this won't be long I just wanted your opinion on something, and for those of you who hate when people do this Like me please don't be mad. **

**I am undecided on what to do with Uninvited. I originally wrote this for a contest as you all know. I can't decide if I should make it into a multi chap, make it its on story, add it to choosing to live life as an dream sequence, or just leave it as is. Just leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
